Peeta's Journal
by Natasha8228
Summary: Just extracts from Peeta's journal (I had to write it for my English Class so I thought I would share it with you guys) Please R
1. The Interview

Journal of Peeta Mellark Entry 31.

The crowd roared as I stepped on stage. Today was the day I confessed my love for her: Katniss Everdeen. I didn't plan to tell anyone but Haymitch somehow managed to persuade me to. I was still not one hundred percent sure what to do as I shook the hand of Caesar Flickerman.

As we exchanged small talk about the showers and smelling of roses, I began to form a plan in my head. I would tell everyone of my undying love for Katniss. As I finished my plan, the dreaded moment came. Caesar spoke his lines and seconds later I was confessing my love for her, the crowd roared with excitement as I left the stage.

It all happened so fast. One second I was descending the stairs, the next I was pinned up against the wall and there was something pressed roughly against my neck, however my vision was blurred due to the fact I had hit my head. When it cleared I was shocked to see that it was Katniss who had attacked me. Before I could even question her motives she began shouting at me. What was that for? I asked after she pushes me to the floor and I landed on a smashed urn.

'You had no right! No right to go saying those things about me!' she screamed.

I could now feel the stinging pain in my hands. She was about to shout at me again but then the others appeared and Katniss turned to Haymitch while Cinna and Effie helped me up.

'This was your idea, wasn't it? Turning me into some kind of fool in front of the entire country? She screamed.

When I tried to explain to her that it was my idea, she began shouting at me, again.

'Yes, Haymitch is very helpful. To you!'

What Haymitch said next annoyed me a bit because even though Katniss was being stupid, I still loved her.

'You are a fool. Do you think he hurt you? That boy just gave you something you could never achieve on your own.'

The arguing continued between them for a while. During this time I just stood there wondering if I had made the right choice, Katniss sure didn't think so, but then Haymitch said something that reminded me why I did it.

'He made you loo desirable! And let's face it face it, you can use all the help you can get in that department. You were about as romantic as dirt until he said he wanted you. Now they all do. You're all they're talking about. The Star-crossed lovers from District Twelve!'

The arguing stopped after that and we were lead back to our rooms so we could prepare for our first day in the arena. I guess that this will be my last entry as I don't plan to make it out alive. All I care about is Katniss and that she returns to District 12. If only I told her my feelings before but now it is too late because if I had the choice I would die so she could live. Because I love her.


	2. Nightmares

Journal of Peeta Mellark Entry 31.

I remember it all so clearly. The mass slaughtering at the Cornucopia. The scream as another tribute fell. The look of satisfaction on Cato's face as he killed tribute after tribute. But most of all I remember Katniss. How she sounded so calm when Cato climbed the tree after her, she knew he would fall and that she had the upper hand in this battle. I remember the pain from my sword wound and the beauty Katniss portrayed when she came to my rescue at the lake. She looked like an angel sent from the heavens.

After what seemed like a lifetime Katniss returned holding a bag. I tried to remember what had happened and figured out that Katniss had waited for me to go to sleep and snuck off to receive medicine for my leg. I wish she hadn't. I would rather die than have her risk her life to save mine.

Katniss saved my life more than once in the arena: getting my medicine; using a tourniquet on my leg and using Nightlock to save us both at the end.

However even Katniss can't keep the nightmares away. Every night I am haunted by the same dream, that Cato succeeded in his plan to kill Katniss. Every night I watch her run and attempt to kill Cato but every night he catches her. I see her dead body laid on the ground with her neck broken, then the cannon sounds and I see her beautiful face projected on the screen. I scream out and throw myself at Cato. I take him by surprise and before he can swing his sword at me I have already stabbed him through the heart. A direct kill.

Then I throw myself down on Katniss' body and then I hear the hovercraft and watch as it lowers so it can pick up Katniss. The ladder is lowered for me as I am now the victor but I can't even imagine a life without her so before the Peacekeepers can catch me I run to our pack and pull out the Nightlock. I look directly at the camera and put three fingers to my mouth, a symbol of respect in my District, and then I put the berries in my mouth.

I feel the poison spreading through my body straight away and I fall to the floor. I see Peacekeepers run towards me but its too late I can feel myself slipping away. My last thought is always the same. I'm coming my angel.

I wake up with the image of her broken, lifeless body engraved in my mind, but then I see her asleep in my arms and I know that we are going to be OK. I love you girl on fire.


	3. Seriously Again?

Journal of Peeta Mellark Entry 37.

We sat disgusted and shocked when President Snow finished his speech. Katniss ran for the door and when I made my way to the window I saw her running across the ground with only her socks, which were now soaked, to protect her feet. As she disappeared I heard President Snow's voice ringing in my head as clear as when he spoke the words, less than five minutes ago.

'On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors'

I wasn't surprised that Katniss ran. She is the only female victor from District 12 so she was going back in the arena and if she was then so was I. If the Capitol want Katniss dead they are going to have to go through me because if I let Katniss die I would never forgive myself. Ever.


	4. Stopped Heart

Journal of Peeta Mellark Entry 40.

I have always hated water and I hated it even more when I got my first look at this years arena. It was like it had been designed for District 4, which it might have been considering how much the Capitol love Finnick.

I didn't have much time to think because the cannon sounded signalling the beginning of the 75th Hunger Games.

Being from 12 I never learnt to swim so I was just stuck on my pedestal. I looked for Katniss but my view was blocked by the cornucopia. I stood there for about five minutes waiting. What for? I don't know Katniss or maybe death?

That's when I saw Katniss and Finnick round the cornucopia they were loaded with weapons, which Katniss began to unload from her belt when she saw me. I saw Finnick stop her and at first I thought they were going to leave me but then Finnick dropped his Trident and jumped in and swam towards me.

I didn't completely trust him but Katniss seemed to, so I let him drag me to the middle. It was not my most manly entrance but I was just grateful to be with Katniss. When we got our weapons we left the cornucopia and took to the woods.

We climbed for hours only resting once which Finnick suggested but I had a feeling it was more for Mags' benefit than his. When we began walking again I had to slice at some of the leaves with my sword. The swish of my sword was so loud that at first I didn't hear Katniss shout my name but by the time I did it was too late. My sword hit something solid and I was flung backwards by an electrical force. The last thing I remember was hitting the ground.

When I woke up I found out that Finnick had saved my life by using CPR. So that is the second time he had saved my life in less than 12 hours and he has to die so Katniss can live.

I remember the searing pain of getting into the water after the fog burned our skin. It felt like being burned by acid but the physical pain couldn't be anything compared to the emotional pain that Finnick was going through. He had just lost Mags, his partner and his mentor.

I still don't understand why she did it. She didn't have to die but Katniss said that she carry her anymore and without even questioning it she ran to her death. She is and always be a hero to me. Goodbye Mags may you rest in peace.


End file.
